The Edward and Bella Collection
by Lover-of-the-Book-1998
Summary: A collection of stories about Edward and Bella. I may extend them one day; I may not. Rated T for language/possible suggestive themes in the future. Unsure at the moment. All stories can be found on my thewriterscoffeshop account, as can the rated M and above entries. Details within.
1. Disclaimer

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and anything else belongs to respenctable owners. Some things are my own.**

**Any songs belong to that artist etc.**

**Banner by DivineInsperation**

**I do not give permission fpr my works to be published anywhere, on or off the internet, without my consent. Nor do I give permission to use my writing in a public area without my consent (eg. group of friends or public libraries).**

**Thanks,**

**Rebecca x**


	2. B

**Rated K+ for use of one minor swear (well I wouldn't call it swearing but the government does so...) No sexual scenes.**

**Summary: Edward is getting his first tattoo. What happens when he meets the artist?**

* * *

"Come on Edward!" My best friend, Stephen, shouts to me while jumping with excitment. I can't blame him, I am just as giddy. I am going to meet him, B - yes that's his name B - THE best tattoo artist in the world. And I am getting my first tattoo! I haven't seen any pictures of him, just his tattoos and have never talked to anybody about him really.

We are here. The building where B works.

"Go ahead Edward," Stephen says. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop down the road after," and walks off.

As I enter I see a drop-dead-gorgeous woman at the counter. She has brown hair with elctric blue highlights with brown eyes and has arms covered in tattoos.

"H-hello," I stutter. Damn it Edward pull youself together! "My name is Edward," I say a little more firmly sticking out my hand. She takes it and replies,

"B."

Wait what? B is a woman?

"Your B? I was told B was a man," I tell her. She simply smiles and asks,

"What tattoo and where?"

"Well I have this picture that I drew of a wolf and a demon," I take it out and show it to her. "I was hoping you could put that on my chest just on the opposite site of my heart," I say point to the right of my chest - where my heart is on my left.

"Wow," she whispers.

"What is it?" I ask nevously.

"You're a great artist," she smiles. "Well get in the chair. I should have the template ready in a minute. Just wait."

15 minutes later she comes back in.

"Let's get started shall we?"

It takes her 2 hours to do the outline.

"Come back in a week for the colour," she tells me before I leave to find Stephen.

1 week later I am back at the shop, alone this time.

"Hi Edward," B greets me.

After she has finished my tattoo, and I have payed her, I work up the courage I need.

"B?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She smiles and says, "Sure here's my name and number."

I'm going on a date with Bella Swan.

* * *

**What did you think? Not my best but trust me, my worst is yet to come.**

**Rebecca x**


	3. Childhood Sweethearts

I've known Edward all of my life. I love him. But I fear I love him more than I should.

_"Hey, I'm Edwad what's your name?"_

_"Bellwa,"_

_"Cool, wanna pway in de sand pit Bellwa._

_"Yep,"_

We met in preschool. He was my best friend. Still is.

_I heard crying, so I investigated._

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"They beat me up and took my toy car,"_

Our first day of elementary. I threw my very first punch for him.

_"You want to go out tonight, on a date maybe?"_

_"No, I'm sleeping over at Edward's tonight."_

I blew off every guy who ever asked me out for him. He did the same for me.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"C'mon, don't play hard to get. You know you want me,"_

_"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone Tanya. Back off or you'll regret it,"_

I pretended to be his girlfriend all the way through high school for him.

_"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The crowning off the prom King and Queen. And the winners are: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan,"_

I was his prom date...no his prom Queen.

_"Will you move in with me?"_

We were heading off to Yale, but he didn't want me to stay in a dorm so he invited me to live with him. I accepted ofcourse.

_"Bella, can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just...Bella I'm in love with you...Bella?"_

I walked out. Why did I walk out? I wish I had stayed and told him I love him too. I love him so, so much.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I said that to you?"

"You beat up a 4th Grader for me that day,"

"Yeah."

"Bella if you don't love me then I understand. I'm not going to go psycho on you and make you love me,"

"What if I want you too?"

"What?"

"Edward, I-"

"Bella don't say it if you don't mean it,"

"But I do mean it."

"Then look at me when you say it,"

I look him in the eyes. "I love you Edward. I've loved you since the day I met you,"

"I love you too Bella, ever since the sand pit."

I kiss him to shut him up. I've loved him for forever and I'm not about to let him get away. Not now - not ever.


	4. I'd Die For You

I can't believe you're gone. I love you so much. You threw yourself in front of a car to save me and now you're gone. You once told me you would die for me. I guess you were right. But Bella, I told you same thing. I would die for you. I will die for you. I love you. I need you. My beautiful wife. Killed the day after your wedding. Nobody as wonderful and kindhearted as you deserves that. But at least you died with a smile on your face. I've asked that we be buried together. So we can be together. Forever. In every sense of the word. I kiss your frozen lips. I swallow three times the amount of poison it takes. I'm dead within the minute. My cold hands clasped with yours. My eyes on your beautiful face. How I wish I could've seen your eyes light up as your skin flushes with your smile.

"Now we are together, you can,"


End file.
